Sidereal Diamond Rose
Basic Information Name: Sparkling Diamond Rose Concept: Gold Faction Recruiter Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Google talk: doonesbury@gmail.com Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: To make all solars love her Exalt Type: Sidereal Caste: Serenity Faction: Gold Age: 21 Anima: A brilliant blue light History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Primary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 3 Appearance 5 Mental (Secondary) Perception 2 Intelligence 3 Wits 4 Abilities JOURNEYS Resistance Ride 1 Sail Survival Thrown SERENITY Craft (elemental) 1 Dodge 5 Linguistics 2 Performance 5 (Solo performances +2) Socialize 5 BATTLES Archery Athletics 1 Melee Presence 5 (Lying +2) War SECRETS Investigation 1 Larceny 1 Lore 3 Occult 2 Stealth ENDINGS Awareness 3 Bureaucracy 2 Integrity 3 Martial Arts 5 (When Unarmoured +2) Medicine 2 Languages Native Language: Riverspeak (Marita) Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: High Realm Language 3: Language 4: Language 5: Backgrounds Artifact: 4 (Orichalcum Wings of the Raptor) Artifact: 1 (Fivefold Harmonic Adapter) Salary: 1 Manse: 3 Sifu: 2 Backing (Gold Faction): 2 Artifact: 3 (Pectoral of Resplendent Speeches) Sifu **Violet Bier of Sorrows **Tiger Style ***Prismatic Arrangement of Creation Style Artifacts Orichalcum Wings of the Raptor Pectoral of Resplendent Speeches Manses The Sun's Homely Hearth * Solar Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Gem of Grace (Ex2 384) ** This Solar hearthstone is a cloudy white sphere. Its possessor evokes mild feelings of awe and respect in others, even other Exalted. The gem adds two dice to Charisma and Manipulation rolls provided the affected being can see the bearer. ** Set in Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armour * Powers ** Magical Conveniences ** Well-Flavored Aspect ** Greater Veil of Shadows *Description ** This manse was once a country retreat for a powerful solar. However, it has long since fallen into disrepair, its gardens have been overgrown and its beutiful ponds and streams have been altered by a thousand years of rain and wind. Charms Performance Charms *Faultless Ceremony / 1m / Sid; 146 *Perfection in Life / 5m / Sid; 147 **Song of Spirit Persuasion / 5m, 1wp / Sid; 148 **Defense of Shining Joy / 5m, 1wp / Sid; 147 ***Ice and Fire Binding / 10m / Sid; 148 ****Harmonic Completion / 16m, 1wp / Sid; 148 Socialize Charms *Shun the Smiling Lady / 7m / Sid; 149 **Cash and Murder Games / 10m, 1wp / Sid; 149 **Life Without Compunction / 5m / Sid; 149 ***You and Yours Stance / 10m, 1wp / Sid; 150 Violet Bier of Sorrows Style *Secrets of Future Strife / - / Sid; 180 **Joy in Adversity Stance / 5m / Sid; 182 **Blade of the Battle Maiden / 2m/die, 2wp / Sid; 182 **Flight of Mercury / 1m/act / Sid; 181 ***Violet Bier of Sorrows Form / 6m / Sid; 182 Equipment Mundane Equipment Unarmed Fighting Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags Clinch 6 12 22 2B - 1 Str 1 C, N, P Kick 5 12 22 5B 10 20 2 Str 1, Dex 2 N Punch 5 13 23 4B 14 24 3 Str 1 N Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 7/7 Virtues Compassion 2/2 Conviction (Primary) 4/4 Temperance 1/1 Valor 3/3 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Please name your virtue flaw, and write out it's effects upon Limit Breaking. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 7 10 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up (5+5+0+4)/2 +3 = 7 10 Parry DV 7 12 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. (5+5+2+2+10)/2 = 7 12 Mental Dodge DV 7 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. (7+3+4)/2 = 7 Mental Parry DV 6 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) (5+5+2)/2 = 6 Soak Bashing Soak 2 (2) Lethal Soak 1 (1) Aggravated Soak 0 (0) Health 7/7 -0 [ ] -1 [ ] [ ] -2 [ ] [ ] -4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 4/4 Personal 15/15 Peripheral 38/38 (41) Committed 1+2 Astrology Colleges 7 points to distribute Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies *Solars (Positive) *Slavers, jailers and others who keep people locked up (negative) Experience 7/103 16 Starting bonus 8 Being sexy bonus 6 First session (introduction and showing up) 7 Second Session (plot advancement and laughs) 5 Third Session (attendance and waiting for ST) 11 Fourth Session (Attendance and pumpkin on horseman goodness) 1 Post Fourth Session Diary 1 Fifth Session Courtesy 9 Sixth Session (Burnbossa and stunt) 7 Seventh Session (Attendance and RP) 18 Eight Session (Lich and stunt)*2 5 Ninth Session (Attendance and character development) 4 Tenth Session (Attendance, and no extra XP for hawt sex0rz :() 5 End of Story XP (Narrating did it.) Bonus Point Expenditure 2 Performance 5 2 Presence 5 2 Martial Arts 5 2 Dodge 5 2 Socialize 5 1 Presence (Lying +2) 1 Performance (Solo performances +2) 1 Martial Arts (When Unarmoured +2) 2 Artifact 4 (Orichalcum Wings of the Raptor) 3 Conviction 4 Experience Point Expenditure 4 Strength 2 4 Stamina 2 4 Integrity 2, 3 18 Essence 3 10 Ice and Fire Binding 10 You and Yours Stance 9 Artifact 3 (Pectoral of Resplendent Speectes) 27 Essence 4 10 Harmonic Completion Category:Exalted